A New Purpose?
by PandaPuppet
Summary: When Rin dies from a car crash "incident" and God tells her that she has "A new purpose to live" By this Rin has a chance to go back to earth and find that new puropse. She meets Len a playboy just like her old boyfriend "Mikuo" she decides to change him. when Len discovers about Rin...well lets just say she has got alot of explaining to do...Rin X Len -sorry about bad summery
1. Prolugue

**A New Purpose?**

**Prolegue**

* * *

As I slightly open my eyes I see white. As I look to my side I see white. As I look all around me I see white

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

Hey Mikuo-Kun~! I run inside the room to see Mikuo making out with Neru...

M-Mikuo? He dident hear my voice calling out to him.

I run out the door, my eyes full of tears. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I repeat over and over again

I dont know where im going. I run, thats all I do...run. I think to myself_. Why am I always the one getting hurt? Why am I always the one crying? Why am I still alive!?_

I hear honking, I quickly turn around and see headlights coming straight for me, and then. And then it's all black.

* * *

**Pretty dramatic huh? Well thats only for the prolegue it will lightin up! But of course it will get dramatic again...**

**also in case your wondering that was Rin's POV~!**

**Quistion: Who do you think was driving the car?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW~! I hope you liked the prolegue though! Bye Bye~!**


	2. meeting God

**greetings! I'm sorry I didnt update on my said date but I had unknown plans! :( GRRRRRRRR**

**well don't want to bore you with the authors note so shall we get going!**

* * *

**A New Purpose?**

**~Meeting God~**

* * *

I am currently walking around like a helpless puppy. Yeah pathetic right?

but that's what happens when you're looking for someone, or even something. practically just anything.

That when I saw it. I saw a bright light just up ahead. So of course (being that's the only thing there) I ran to it.

**~TIME SKIP because there was a very long run ahead~**

I made it over to the light (finally!) That is when I heard a voice.

" Rin Akita? " **(I SHALL UNDERLINE GODS WORDS)**

"Y-Yes?" It was a question/answer. I'm scared okay!

" So your time on earth has already passed by? "

I thi-think so.

"But that should not have happened. Tell me how you 'died'.

"Well I was running away when Mik- no 'he' cheated on me. And then I suppose I got run over."

"Oh. Then im guessing you didnt meet Len yet?"

Wait what? who the heck is Len? "Umm I'm sorry to ask but who is Len?"

"I shall take that as a no. Well then you will be given a second chance!"

"at what?" I felt weird asking that, I mean I pretty sure im talking to god right?

"At life my dear, AT LIFE~! under some conditions though."

Conditions? So rules! God I hate rules. "May I ask what conditions?"

"Of course I was going to tell you anyway! *clears throat* RULE NUMBER 1~!

"WAIT!" "I think you should just give me the rules on paper, or a scroll."

"Oh. Umm Okay? HERE IS YOUR SCROLL WHERE YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO WITH HOLD THE AWESOMENESS!"

He handed me the scroll which seemed dusty. Ew. "Ummm might I ask whom I may be speaking to?" I felt weird for speaking all formal.

"MY NAME YOU ASK? I AM THE ONE AND ONLY...GAKUPO KUMAI!

**FACEPALM~! **"WHAT YOUR NOT GOD!"

"Oh I seem to have made a misunderstanding...BYE!"

And then 'Gakupo' vanished. That was VERY weird. Now how do I get ho- AHHHHHHHHHH! I was falling down to what seemed to be earth. And I was falling fast. Someone save me.

* * *

**Sorry that its short again. I dont have time to make it longer T^T**

**LOL I FOOLED YOU ALL AND MADE IT GAKUPO~! Anyway hope you review!**

**question: What do you think will happen to Rin?**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**thanks to the following people:**

** u/3209467/Kuro-Usagihime Thanks Kuro-Usagihime for reviewing!**

** u/4320208/PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow Thanks PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow for reviewing!**

**guest who likes to be called 44AniFreak44 Thanks for reviewing!**

**AGAIN REVIEW AND TRY TO ANSWER MY QUISTION~!**


	3. Strangest Day Ever

**A New Purpose?**

**Chapter 3**

**Weirdest Day Ever.**

**A/N: HI~ PEOPLE! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! THATS WHY I MAKE THESE EXTRA LONG AND IM MAKING 3 CHAPTERS!**

**Disclamer: Only in my dreams, only in my dreams.**

**REVIEW: 7**

**FOLLOWERS: 9**

**FAVORITES: 4**

**/\ thats why I need to speed up the chapters and make them longer.**

**LETS START!**

**Len's P.O.V. (for the first time to!)**

"GO, LEN-SAMA! YOU CAN DO IT!" One of my loyel fangirls screams bolded itself through the squeks and shouts of fangirls.

I dribbled the ball towards the goal...

and I failed.

...

...

...

..

IM JUST KIDDING! Why-no. How could I. ME, LEN KAGAMINE FAIL! HA!

oh yeah names Len Kagamine and I am currently winning a soccer game 5/2. those 2 goals by the other team were scored when our baka coach Kaito put me off the team that quarter.

So that just proves the team needs me.

The reff blew his whistle 2 times meaning that the game was over and I scored the last goal, again.

"Great job Len, we would have never won any of the game without you" Rinto said with a fake smile.

How I can tell it's a fake smile? He lost his sister to a car-crash just a week ago. And from what I heard they had a huge bond. So there is NO way possible for him to happy.

"Rinto, i've known you ever since you joined the soccer team. Don't pretend like you'r happy." I activated my serieous voice.

"I know Len, thanks. For everything." Rinto said that smile of his long gone.

Me and Rinto are pretty much best friends, I never met Rin (his sister, or his mom I forgot) **(wow Len, WOW) **we always hung out at school or my house, but never his.

Apparently his sister started dating Mikuo, he's also one member of my group. But once Rinto found out that Mikuo was cheating on his sister and when she found out,she got ran over, well things went really bad from there.

So now I consider both of them my best friends, just seperetly.

"Great job team, you'r free to go!" Kaito shouted, my coach if you don't remember.

**~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

**~~~~5:04 WALKING HOME~~~**

I yawned and re-ajested my soccer bag. It was pretty dark out side, but still a little light to.

I looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star, A SHOOTING STAR I TELL YOU! Hurry Len make a wish! HURRY!

"umm...I wish...I wish for Rin to come back so Rinto can be happy...?" most pathetic wish ever.

Suddenly the shooting star came my way...and the next thing I know...

There's a random chick on me. And its not the animal kind either.

**A/N: oohhh I left you with a CLIFFHANGER! DON DUN DOOOUUN! lol**

**Was this long enough for your liking? HMM, HMM!**

**xD**

**I'm feeling strange, and sweaty...what the orange.**

**Len just asked for a less selfish wish then you thought it was going to be...I think, WHY CAN'T I READ YOUR STICKIN' MIND!**

**QUISTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you like how Lens personality is? He's kinda tsunder, or is Yander?**

**AWW I ALWAYS GET THOSE TO MIXED UP!**

**please point out and grammer mistakes!**

**REVIEW**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**you know you want to.  
**


End file.
